Bride-to-Be
by hoshikuzuhime
Summary: I'll let the story speak for itself. Tumblr prompt that got out of hand, enjoy. chapter two is an alternate ending
1. Bride-to-Be

The bells were ringing and everyone was happy. Today was finally the day, the new queen was to be married. There was a strange atmosphere about the place as the groom stood at the altar awaiting his bride-to-be. Almost everyone seemed thrilled that their new queen was to be wed. Spread out among the pews were the friends of the bride, tears in their eyes as they awaited the ceremony. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were tears of joy.

As the bride took her place behind the doors, with her most beloved male friend as her escort (as her father was unable to attend nor was he welcome). Her friends that helped her get ready urged her to think about this again. "Are you sure about this?" "You barely even know this guy" they said. She shook her head, "I have to do it. For my kingdom, and for my people."

The doors were opened, music started playing and the bride started walking down the isle toward her groom. The audience stood up in applause, her friends did the same, depsite their sobbing at the scene occuring in from of them. She approached the altar as her escort kissed her hand and whispered "Please don't do this to yourself." and returned to his seat with tears in his eyes.

The ceremony went on as planned and it was almost time to exchange rings and a kiss. "If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace." All the bride's friends sobbed silently into their hands, trying to keep as calm as they could in such a devastating time.

The doors suddenly flew open and a figure stood between them, "I OBJECT!" cried a woman's voice. Gasps and whispers could be heard throught the audience and the bride and groom both turned to see the woman walking toward them. Her clothes in tatters, she looked like she just crawled out of the woods. "I refuse to allow these two to marry and I'll do anything to stop it." The bride suddenly started to cry and walked toward the mysterious woman, her arms outstreached reaching for her, "Y-Ymir…you're alive!" the bride forced to say through her shock. Ymir took the bride into a tight embrace, "Of course I am. I live for you, my dear Historia.

The room was in an uproar at this point, patrons standing in their places, shock and disgust on their face. The groom, furious started toward his bride-to-be before the a member of the military police retained him. All of their friends stood up in applause, smiles on their faces through their tears, thrilled to see their friends reunited after so many years.

Many of the guests started to leave and the groom was escorted out of the building with them. Ymir urged Historia back to the altar where the priest remained. Their friends moved into the front rows as the wedding recommenced. The priest sighed and started from the vows, "Do you…" he stopped realizing the name of the true groom was unknown to him. "Ymir" krista finished. "Take Historia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest continued. "Yes, of course." Ymir replied, holding Historia's hands. "And do you, Historia, take…Ymir to be your lawfully wedded…wife?" He said in confusion fully realizing the current situation. "Yes." Historia replied, a smile covering her face, tears falling down her cheeks. "I now pronounce you..married, you may now kiss." The priest finished, altering his speach to fit the current situation.

Ymir took Historia in her arms and kissed her with more passion than anyone ever could. All their friends, Sasha, Levi, Jean, Erwin, everyone, stood up in applause to congradulate the newly weds. "Don't disappear again, okay?" Historia told her. "Of course not." Ymir replied, kissing the top of her head.


	2. Alternate Ending

The room was in an uproar at this point, patrons standing in their places, shock and disgust on their face. All of their friends stood up in applause, smiles on their faces through their tears, thrilled to see their friends reunited after so many years. The groom, furious his bride-to-be was hugging another woman as if she were a man? this was unacceptable. He called over a member of the military police and spoke with them briefly.

The military police came in to help with the crowd. Both Historia and Ymir thought that they were there to escort the groom and all the opposing patrons out of the building, however that was out-cast when a member came to seperate Ymir from Historia. "What are you doing?! Do you realize who I am?!" Ymir cried, trying to break free and return to Historia's side. Other members proceeded to restrain their friends who had stood up in delight when Ymir and Historia were reunited.

After Ymir and all their friends were escorted out of the building Historia was once again brought to the altar where her groom stood. Historia shook her head, "No." she mumbled, tears welling in her eyes. "What was that dear?" The groom asked, "No." Historia repeated, louder this time. "NO!" She cried, pushing away the groom and running away toward the doors to follow all her friends and her true love, Ymir.

She only got a few steps away before she too was restrained by the military police and brought back to the groom. He lifted her chin so their eyes met, "Forget about them, I'm all you need now." He told her, as a grim smirk spread across his face. "I don't need you, and I never will. I am the Queen, my word is law, now let me go." She demanded from both the military police and groom. They both refused and the marriage continued.

"…And do you, Historia take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. "No." She stated, crossing her arms in disobedience. "Too bad that's just a formality." Snickered the groom as her stole a kiss from his newly wed, unwilling, wife. "Now that our marriage his been completed, I am now the ruler of this kingdom. And as your new king, my first decree will be to lock the queen away in her room." He ruled, turning to Historia, a smile covering his face. "You're no longer needed "dearest wife"." With that, Historia was ushered out of the building and to her room where she was locked away with no way of escape.

Outside her window she could see the new King delivering his word at a mass execution, the execution of all her friends and beloved Ymir. As the execution went on Historia stared in shock and disbelief. Her jaw dropped and tears flowed down her face. There was no way she could live like this. All her friends were now dead, her love gone and she was trapped in her own room.

Hisoria started toward her wardrobe, opening it revealed her old scouting corps 3DMG equipment. For if she had her harness she would don her equipment and wreak havoc on the new King. Alas she only had her 3DMG as a reminder to all those that put their lives on the line to save her Kingdom. She took one of her swords, she could feel her heart beat out of her chest. "I'll be with you soon, my dear." She whispered to herself as she took her own life.

Historia collapsed on the floor, blood pouring from her dying body. A smile grew on her face in her final moments. She was finally free of all those that opposed her and she could finally be with her one true love.


End file.
